


C*ck-suckin' Lips

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ain't nothin' like some positive reinforcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C*ck-suckin' Lips

"CAPTAIN, GET DOWN!"

Chris instantly dropped, felt the light splatter of a B.O.W.'s guts as his gloved hands blocked his head, glancing back after the shriek of the beast faded to a choking gurgle. The long, snake-like monster gave one last spasm before going limp, the rancid heat of its dead form pushing Chris to his feet to quickly back up.

Piers grinned at him, the larger man holding his wrist to his nose to block the smell as he walked back to his partner.

"Well that stank worse than usual. Report to the others and get them out, I've got to grab a sample from this one."

"Roger that."

And immediately Piers was on his com, directing the team, never taking his eyes off Chris. He observed the man as he pulled a large vial from his belt, heading toward the beast with no hesitation and a glinting blade in his hand.

He watched him stab at the presumed chest of the monster, catching bits and pieces of conversation as Chris spoke into his mouth piece, making sure he got just what HQ needed. And out of habit, Piers surveyed the area before joining his partner.

"No matter how many times I see it, this stuff just turns my stomach," Piers said, tilting his head and putting a hand on his hip as he stared at the incision dripping with puss Chris was trying to gather into the glass tube. But what really struck him was how steady those big hands moved.

"I should be making you do this, but you've been on top game today. Consider it my thanks."

Piers squatted down a couple feet from him, patted a hand on his back.

"My pleasure, every time. Noticed you've done pretty well yourself today, too. Remember that deal we made?"

Chris was carefully placing the top on the vial, wiping off the edges before tossing the soiled handkerchief away. He cast a glance at Piers, nonchalant, tucking away the last piece of their mission before standing.

"You were serious?"

Piers' smile grew mischievous - his eyes glinting in a way Chris was growing too familiar with.

"Damn right, Captain. Know just the place, too."

Chris gave a nod as he put away his knife, safely tucking it into its thick leather sheath just as Piers led him briefly by the arm down a long hallway to a smaller room with overturned and destroyed tables and chairs. But in the middle stood a heavy wood table still whole, and he gave Chris a friendly, hard nudge toward it.

"Drop your ass down and let me give you your reward. Nice to be sober, isn't it? Didn't waste a single shot out there."

"A little impatient, don't you think?" Chris frowned slightly but did as the younger male bid him. His heavy steps echoed in the somewhat empty room, the legs of the large table shreaking as they pushed against the ground as the Captain leaned gingerly back against it, watching Piers.

"I like you in charge. What can I say?"

Chris was tempted to roll his eyes but instead stared at Piers' lips. The man tended to bite them in concentration, and he could see a slight swelling that made his body heat when Piers thoughtlessly licked them, making them glint in the low shocks of light from the emergency bulbs still intact. He'd been sniping at his best, and his lips were a perfect indicator of his hard work. Heady anticipation was fully creeping in.

"Don't say anything, just get to it."

And Piers did - searched those brown eyes with hot intent before he shoved some broken glass and shattered wood from before Chris' feet with quick, rough kicks. Then he dropped to his knees, made a display of sliding his hands from Chris' knees to his inner thighs, pushing them open and forcing the bigger man to shift his position.

"Getting demanding these days, Captain."

But Piers loved it, pulled a glove off and opened Chris' fly, pulling down to the very last zipper tooth until the bulge of his cock was pressing forth in its white, underwear-clad glory. Piers was already salivating.

"You gonna stare at it or are you gonna suck it?"

Piers smirked. "There you go again."

But he obeyed, thanked God those utility pants gave just enough room to maneuver, fingers feeling out the slit in his underwear and sliding beneath to touch bare fingers to bare skin. He glanced up, feeling his heart race bit by bit, thrilled to find those shadowed eyes directed hard upon him.

It was unnerving, exciting, and he gently eased out Chris' dick - lips parting in eagerness as that round, full tip came completely free in front of his face. He couldn't resist running his thumb over it, the rough pad catching over the slitted opening, hearing Chris' sudden intake of breath above him.

"Hm... sensitive. Been at least four days since I had a chance to even see this thing."

"Less talk, thanks."

But even though his words were gruff, authoritative, Chris was reaching out with a suddenly ungloved hand to slip his fingers through Piers' short hair - gently pressing to urge him to put those maddeningly beautiful lips on him.

Thankfully, Piers' hunger was overtaking his smart mouth, and he slid his fingers around to hold the entirety of that soft but thick shaft, marveling at his flaccid size before he flicked his tongue out, stealing a taste of that hot, private flesh. Then he trailed it along the edges of Chris' glans, drew the shape with his tonguetip before slowly sliding the entirety of his cockhead into his mouth and giving a brief, hard suck.

Chris groaned, eyes slitting shut as his thighs flexed, almost moving to force himself deep into Piers' mouth - almost, but not yet. Instead he stared down at the younger male, his tip and Piers' lips shining wet until Piers was sucking him down again, just barely reaching beyond the curved ridge of that hardening flesh.

But Piers pulled off again, this time with a quiet, wet slurp that earned a low, guttural response from his partner - always a turn-on when he got sloppy. The hand at the back of Nivans' head was more persistent now; squeezing, stroking, pressing. Wordless begging if he'd ever felt it.

Piers wouldn't deny him for long. He gazed up at him, waited until Chris' glassy eyes found him, and lightly kissed his tip, rewarded with a low, approving sigh. He lingered, brushing over that sensitive skin, feigning delicacy for breathless moments until he pushed up from the floor. He arched his back, bent his head over that swelling dick, and claimed it.

He sucked, cheeks hollowing as he began to fill his mouth with Chris' cock, dropping only halfway down before pulling back up in a slow, hard-suctioned pull. And he repeated the movement in building succession, using only his thumb and forefinger to circle Chris' hardening shaft at the base.

Piers' head bobbed uninterrupted, gradually taking more of Chris' dick deeper into his mouth, leaving a wet shine further down his length, gripping his thigh. He held onto his root and leg for support as he concentrated on swallowing him down his throat, nearly choking on the warm saliva filling his mouth around that bulbous tip and thicker base, thrilling with a muffled moan when the mild, unmistakable tang of precum mixed with his own tasteless spit.

And Piers' movements became more rapid, hearing Chris' grunts and groans as he began thrusting up into his relentless mouth. He glanced up, saw Chris' jaw clenching as he grit his teeth, trying to hold back the load he'd been denying since their last sexual rendezvous several days prior.

But Piers knew his pattern - knew exactly what it meant when those low breaths became heavy, harsh, and Chris' entire body seemed to be adding power in some way to make his cock stab deep down his throat - wincing when the man's big fingers abruptly gripped and pulled his short hair. He knew his habits, and knew just when to milk him HARD.

Piers didn't need time to think - taking only a broken second to prepare as he sucked in a final breath before that big dick was completely filling his throat and cutting off his air, the thick vein pushing against his tongue suddenly throbbing, hot spurts of cum shooting straight down his open throat, overflowing from his mouth. And he hated for it to end, but he swallowed twice before the onslaught was too much, pulling back just enough to suck in breath, his face flushed with erotic strain.

And as he caught his breath, Piers looked up, thick strands of cum clinging from Chris' messy tip to Pier's lips and chin, watching Chris succumb to a final, light shudder of his lingering orgasm. His superior took a long inhale and exhale, seeming slow to return to himself from the grips of molten bliss. 

But he then gently dragged his bare thumb over Piers' face and through the thick globs of cum. He let the young man lick off the mess before he leaned his hands against the table, his head tipped back with utter satisfaction.

"Don't even want to know how you got so good at that."

Piers licked and wiped at his mouth, still holding Chris' thick meat carefully in his hand as he took the time to lick him clean. He then stuffed his softened dick back into his pants and zipped him up.

"Probably an easy guess."

Piers got up then, dusted off his legs before sitting next to Chris on the table as he held their momentarily abandoned right gloves on his lap. His own pants were filled with the long column of his resulting arousal, but he was content to simply bask in the glow of a man nearly complete. His eyes drifted down to Chris' hand as he reached over to rest it Piers' thigh, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"You won't be satisfied with just a blow after so many days, so just relax 'til we get back. I'll take care of you then."

Piers grinned, felt those husky words slide down his body and pool directly between his legs. And he knew Chris was right - could feel his asshole clench and tingle with vivid memory of just what Chris' promise entailed.

"I know the drill. Good job again, Captain. You were impressive out there."

Chris grinned, a heavy half-smile that pleased his partner as they both stood, the larger man snagging his glove back from his subordinate and pulling it on. 

"Let's just keep up the good work."

"You got it."

Chris walked forward then, casting a pleased glance over his shoulder as his partner hung back to adjust himself before catching up. They strode in sync as they left the dilapidated building behind, walking side by side into fresher night air as their com devices voiced news of safe soldiers and a mission complete. Another job well done.


End file.
